1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel array antenna constructed in accordance with printed circuit technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printed circuit array antenna has the general appearance of a plate formed by one or a number of superposed printed circuits, one face of one of said printed circuits being provided with radiating dipoles and the other face being provided with an energy distribution tree.
These printed circuit plates have a surface area which is substantially equivalent to parabolic antennas with equivalent gain and must be rigidly supported by a rear structure.
The support structure just mentioned serves to guard against angular deviations and deformations caused by wind and gravitation force but makes it necessary to provide an interface with the printed circuit.
The present invention is intended to lighten or even to dispense with said rear support structure by making use of a front plate with radiating apertures in order to endow the antenna with enhanced strength and rigidity.